


For Her Happiness

by GettingGreyer



Series: Supercorp Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealousy, Light Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Supercorp - Freeform, Oneshot, Supercorpweek2k17, Unrequited Love, Veronica Sinclair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Lena has become "friends" with new student Veronica Sinclair and Kara isn't happy about it.





	For Her Happiness

Jealousy.

It certainly wasn’t an emotion that Kara was used to.

She had felt envy. She had been envious of the way people could talk about their lives and their childhood, envious of the ways they didn’t have to hide. She had even been envious of the way people could so easily fall in love and be in love. 

But she had never been jealous. 

She had never felt as if she had lost anything. As if something or someone was being taken away from her, but that’s exactly what she was feeling now.

Her eyes narrowed solemnly as she stared at the two girls across the hallway. Lena Luthor, her best friend, and Veronica Sinclair, the new girl that seemed on a mission to steal Lena from Kara. Veronica caught Kara’s gaze and with a devilish smirk plastered across her face, she winked. Kara felt a growl rise in throat as she slammed her locker shut.

She stomped over to the two girls, forcing her face to look neutral when she arrived behind her friend. “Lena, we’re going to be late to class.” Kara said with a smile on her face, but her eyes were fixated menacingly on the smirking devil across from her. 

Lena didn’t seem to notice the tension and simply shrugged. “Actually, I was thinking of skipping class today.”

“Skipping?” Kara’s voice came out in a high-pitched squeak. Lena had never skipped class before, she was one of the most studious people that Kara knew. 

“Yeah, Veronica was just telling me about this cool place.” Kara felt a scowl twitch on her face. “I was thinking of going there with her. You want to come with?”

Lena looked over to Kara and Kara had to painfully force a smile on her face, “No thanks. I’m going to get to class now.”

“Okay, see you later.” Lena said as she began to walk away with Veronica. 

Kara shook her head as she watched the two girls walk away. She didn’t like Veronica. She didn’t like her at all. 

Veronica was quite clearly a bad person and a bad influence. She has only known Lena for two weeks and already Veronica has Lena skipping classes. And that’s not even to mention the countless times Veronica has gotten in the way of Kara’s times with Lena. Movie nights, girls nights, all of the special Kara and Lena nights were being pushed to other days … all for Veronica.

Kara glared as she saw Veronica move her arm and wrap it around Lena’s shoulders. The two started laughing about something, and Kara felt a painful swirl in her gut. All she wanted to do was rush over and push Veronica away.

She was just worried. Worried for her friend. 

That’s what Kara told herself as the bell rung. She cursed quietly as she ran to class, sending one last mournful look behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days Kara barely saw Lena. She was always hanging out with Veronica or around Veronica. Luckily the raven-haired girl had returned to her classes and hadn’t skipped a single one since that day, but Kara couldn’t help but be worried. She was still undeniably wary of Veronica and even Lena was beginning to notice.

Lena pulled Kara aside one day and flat out asked, “Do you not like her?”

The question had surprised Kara. She had thought she had done a pretty good job on hiding her feelings about the girl, but the look on Lena’s face told Kara that she was apparently a really poor liar. “I … I don’t like her,” Kara finally admitted and Lena’s face grew solemn. “I don’t hate her!” Kara quickly added, “I just … don’t like her.”

“Why?” Lena’s voice sounded desperate and weak. As if Kara not liking Veronica was something bad, worse than bad, And Kara felt a growing gnawing bite in her stomach. 

“Because …” Because she’s stealing you away. Because she’s a bad influence. Because she’s not good enough for you. Kara wanted to say all of these things, but instead she told the truth. “Because I’m jealous.”

Lena’s face suddenly became very guarded, but before her eyes closed off, Kara saw a hint of something. A bright glint in Lena’s eyes with an emotion that Kara couldn’t recognize. “Why would you be jealous?”

Kara sighed, her gut felt like it was being punched repeatedly as she spoke. “You’re my best friend. I’ve never had to share you with anyone before and … you always hang out with her now. I know it’s selfish and I’m sorry, but I just, I miss you …”

Lena’s eyes remained guarded, in fact they seemed even more cold and distant, but she had a smile on her face. “Oh, Kara,” she said and her voice was so soft that it made Kara feel weak. 

“I know!” Kara said, “It’s dumb, I’m not saying you should stop hanging out with her. I’m just—”

“Jealous. I get it, Kara.” Lena sighed, “Trust me, I get it.”

And Kara suddenly remembered last year when she was dating Mike, she had done all the same things that Lena was doing now. She felt a mixture of guilt and regret churn painfully inside of her. She had no right to be upset over this when she did the same thing. Sure, it was a little different. She had Mike had been dating, while Lena and Veronica were just friends. But … 

“I’m sorry,” Kara said suddenly and Lena turned to her confused. 

“Why are you sorry?”

“Last year,” Kara said, “I ignored you last year. I never apologized for how I acted then. I’m saying it now.”

Lena smiled, “I forgave you a long time ago.”

The two stood in silence for a moment. The school bell rang, but neither moved from where they stood. Eventually Kara reached out and grasped Lena’s hands. Lena seemed uncomfortable at first, shock and confusion etched on her face, and Kara was afraid she might have stepped over some unknown boundary. But as she attempted to pull away, Lena relaxed and interlocked her hand with Kara’s. Kara smiled, Lena’s hand was so warm.

“I never really gave Veronica a chance,” Kara began and Lena looked up, her eyes curious. “But I’d like to. What if we all get together to hang out sometime this weekend?”

A smile grew on Lena’s face, “I’d like that. I’ll tell Veronica.”

Kara nodded, but their was still an uneasiness in her stomach. 

 

* * *

 

The final bell rang and Kara quickly gathered her books and left the building. She would usually go to Lena’s final class and then they would walk together to the parking lot, but that was in the past. It seemed Veronica was the one who picked up Lena now, and Kara walked out of the building on her own. 

Kara stood outside in the blazing heat as she waited for Eliza to pick her up from school. From the corner of her eye she saw black hair, Lena, standing near-hidden behind a tree. 

A smile appeared on Kara’s face and she walked over. “Hey, Lena.” She called out, but her smile disappeared when she saw who Lena was with … and what they were doing.

Lena and Veronica were attached by the lips, their hands entrenched in each other's hair. Kara felt her  insides  twitch and turn and burn inside of her. The two instantly broke apart at the sound of Kara’s voice. Their eyes were as wide as Kara’s.

“Sorry,” Kara finally said, “I’m … just going to go.” Kara stumbled backward.

“Kara, wait—” Lena called out, but Kara was already gone.

Lena began to follow after Kara, but luckily at that moment, Eliza pulled in and Kara instantly jumped in the car. Before the car pulled away Kara shouted out, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lena.” A forced smile on her face, but she didn’t want to smile.

All she wanted to do was scream.

 

* * *

 

Kara collapsed on the bed, desperate to shut her eyes and pretend it was all a dream. But it wasn’t a dream. She had seen it. Lena and Veronica were kissing. 

What did that make them?

Were they dating? Were they … girlfriends, even?

Each thought made the pain in Kara’s gut feel worse and worse. She felt sick to her stomach, she wanted to throw up, and scream, and cry.

Kara was jealous. And not just because she was losing her friend. But because Lena had kissed someone. Lena had kissed someone who wasn’t her. 

And that thought terrified Kara.

Kara didn’t want to want this. She didn’t want to kiss Lena. She didn’t want to brush her black hair out of her eyes. She didn’t want to be with her always. Except that was exactly what she wanted. 

She wanted all of it, but she lost it all before she even realized she wanted it.

“Kara!” Eliza called from downstairs, “Lena is here.”

Kara’s heart instantly started to ram through her chest. How was she supposed to act normally around Lena now?

But before she could even begin to ponder that question, Lena walked into her room. “Hey,” she said, her voice was low and quiet.

Lena looked … beautiful. It was like Kara was seeing Lena for the first time. Her raven black hair was long and cascaded down her back, Kara knew that it felt like silk and she was desperate to run her fingers through the tresses. Her eyes were a brilliant green, Kara had never seen such a shade of green before she saw it in Lena’s capturing gaze. Kara shook her head, attempting to get rid of the thoughts that were suddenly plaguing her mind. She had had all of these thoughts before, but now, they seemed amplified by the knowledge that Kara  _ liked-liked _ Lena. 

“Come on it,” Kara said as she made a space for Lena to sit on her bed, pushing the sudden dirty thoughts that invaded her mind far away.

Lena sat down awkwardly. She kept her distance from Kara, her eyes focused intently on the floor. The quiet perforated around the room, creating a thick yet invisible fog that made it hard to breathe. Finally, Lena spoke, dispelling the fog. “I’m sorry,”

Kara turned, confused. “Why are you sorry?”

“You know,” Lena began and Kara felt her heart sink when she saw tears forming in her friend’s eyes. “The kiss, you saw it … and it weirded you out.”

Kara’s eyes widened with realization. “No, oh, Lena, it didn’t weird me out.” Kara nudged closer to Lena and wrapped her arm around her. “Nothing about you could ever weird me out.”

“Then why’d you run?” Lena asked, her voice hopeful, but disbelieving of Kara’s claim.

“I … I was shocked, I’ll admit. I’d never expect you’d go for someone like Veronica. I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I was uncomfortable or ashamed of you.” Kara paused for a second and then she added,  “I’m bisexual myself.” 

“Oh,” Lena said with a nod as she wiped away her tears. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for not hating me,” Kara said, “My initial reaction couldn’t have been … easy.”

Lena shook her head, but she wore a slight smile now. And Kara knew what she’d have to do to make it brighter. 

“So,” Kara asked, her voice teasing. “Veronica? What’s she like?” The question hurt and Kara’s stomach knotted at the thought of Lena’s answer, but the way Lena’s face lit up happily made it all worth it.

They sat their for hours talking about Veronica. Lena talked about what she was like and they giggled as Lena described their kiss. It was what friends did, and Kara was happy with that. So for the rest of the night she ignored the painful knotting and twisting and burning that she felt throughout her body and she focused on the warmth that overcame her when she saw Lena’s bright in escapable smile.

The pain was worth it for Lena’s happiness. 


End file.
